Facts are the enemy of truth
by Cheli-chan
Summary: Unsure about title...*cough* would like someone's opinion or a better idea Follow two european exchange students and their endevours with the host club, but have some of them met before....Eventually HikaruxOC/?xOC


Prologue

'_...I'm only gonna let you kill me once! Once! Once!..yeaaah...'_

The eldest of the two sang as she listened to the music blasted in her ears, the younger one simply hid her head in her book to hide further embarrassment as passengers watched her friend sing. Charlotte, the eldest, was blissfully unaware of those watching her so her friend, Katrina, gave her a sharp nudge to stop.

'Hmm...' Charlotte said softly as she removed her ears muffs and ran her fingers through her dark auburn hair, not noticing the people all gazing upon her. Katrina gave a sharp cough indicating the people, her older friend face palmed her head and she turned her head to the window.

'It's gonna be a long journey...'

* * *

_**- - Japan - -  
**_

The shadow king maliciously typed away at his keys as the rest of the host club were discussing their next for gaining customers; a Twilight cosplay. Haruhi as Bella, Mori as Edward, Kyoya as Carlyle, Hikaru as Jacob [Twilight], Kaoru as Jacob[New Moon+], Hunny as Emmett and Tamaki as Jasper.

'Why am I Jasper?! I _need_ to be Edward!' Tamaki wined as the twins teased him.

'Geez now look who's the pervert...'

'...Yeah, did you hear the king wants Haruhi to himself'

Tamaki was lost for words as the Hitachiin brothers continued to wind him up, as Mori and Kyoya kept to themselves. Hunny decided it was best to eat some cake.

**S L A M !**

All eyes were now on the door that Haruhi had ran out of, awaiting for her to come back to explain herself. As she returned back the whole host club stared at her, she simply stood there with a distant look in her eyes. Tamaki was the first one who braced forward and looked at Haruhi with a concerned look.

'She probably ate some off commoners' ramen...right?' Kaoru said as he forced his mischievous smile.

'Haruhi? Is everything alright?'

Before Haruhi had time to respond, she saw stars as she fell to the ground. The whole host club (...including Kyoya *gasp) ran towards her in attempts to catch her. The king gave a look to Kyoya and he immediately pulled out his phone and dialled the number to his families' hospital firm.

_**

* * *

- - Airport - -**_

'_...the flight from 674, Glasgow to Tokyo, has now boarded....we repeat...'_

'This is it, our new journey begins...' Katrina stated as they came through the gateway towards the exit of the airport.

'I know.....What the heck are we waiting for! We're in Japan, the home of über awesomeness.' Charlotte exclaimed as she ignored the stares she got of strangers.

As the two exited along with the other members of the 'European Exchange Program' they were shocked to see a sign saying exactly what they were. Charlotte immediately ran towards it as Katrina follow close behind. They looked up and down at the man holding it with a strange glance, he was wearing all black with a chauffer hat to top it off.

'Are you Chairman Suoh?' Katrina willingly asked him

He gave a long laugh before replying, he shook his head and gestured to get in so they did along with the other 8 members of the exchange. Like many first time limo riders, the whole group played around with the buttons testing them all but stopped once the driver asked them to.

* * *

**- - Ootari Hospital - - **

The entire host club stood outside the waiting room to Haruhi's room, Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at the wall, whilst Mori and Hunny went to get snacks leaving Tamaki sat in one of the waiting room chairs with his head in his hands. Kyoya had gone into the room with Haruhi as it was his father's hospital and his brother was on staff tonight.

The group livened up as they saw Kyoya exited with his brother, talking about Haruhi's 'Situation'. After his brother left, a very rare thing happened. Kyoya's normal expression was gone and he was showing a huge frown. Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club felt their hearts sink.

'..So....what's wrong with Haruhi...' Tamaki said with a dead serious tone, the others knew this was something incredibly serious.

'Haruhi is.....she's......She is pregnant...'


End file.
